Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Kampierende Könige und flüchtende Fieslinge
Ein Klingeln sagt Meta, der im Waddle 8 so lange die Rechnungen geordnet hat (da Gerda ja krankgeschrieben ist und Bimer heute mal früher ins Bett wollte), dass er eingeschlafen ist, dass jemand die Tür geöffnet hat. Er wacht noch stark weggetreten auf und erkennt die Umrisse von Bimer und auch seine Stimme: "... jemand gesagt hätte, dass am Arbeitsplatz übernachten erlaubt ist, dann wäre ich auch hiergeblieben." "War auch keine Absicht...", murmelt Meta zurück und wacht jetzt erst richtig auf. "Wie spät isses denn?" "Zehn vor acht, es ist also noch nicht auf." "Ok..." Und plötzlich weiten sich Meta-Knights Augen. Er betrachtet Bimer. Betrachtet ihn immer länger. Schließlich traut er sich zu sagen: "Sag mal, bist du unter die Feldmarschale gegangen? Orden, Gehstock... Sieht so nach hochrangigem Armee-Soldaten aus." Tatsächlich hat Bimer sich gestern Abend eine nette neue Bekleidung zugelegt. Er hat nun einen sternförmigen Orden mit einer roten Acht sowie den Gehstock, auf dem ein blauer Kranz eine goldene Kugel einschließt. Zufrieden nimmt Bimer diesen in beide Hände. "Ich hätte wirklich erwartet, dass du ihn erkennst. Das ist nicht irgendein Gehstock, das ist mein guter alter Paralysator." Meta braucht eine kurze Weile, um zu verstehen, dann sagt er: "Idee ist nicht schlecht, aber ich weiß nicht. Wenn du in aller Öffentlichkeit deinen Paralysator als Gehstock verwendest, erregst du damit nicht Aufmerksamkeit?" Meta schaut sich die Waffe an. "Du hast ihn auch nicht erkannt. Er ist so auffällig wie Kirbys Staubsauger." "Das macht die Sache noch schlimmer... Apropos Kirby, durfte er heute nicht aus dem Krankenhaus?" "Glaube schon.", antwortet Bimer und will sich bereits auf den Weg machen, da ruft Meta: "Können wir das Waddle 8 denn unbeaufsichtigt lassen?" "Es ist doch nicht unbeaufsichtigt. König Nickerchen hat sich entschieden, vor dem Waddle 8 zu campen." Obwohl es unter der Maske nicht zu erkennen ist, bleibt Meta der Mund offen stehen. Was in aller Welt hat der König sich denn damit wieder in den Kopf gesetzt. Er läuft hinter Bimer her und stößt damit fast gegen ihn, da er stehen geblieben ist, um möglichst leise um den König rumzulaufen. Durch Metas Patzer fällt Bimer natürlich auf Nickerchen drauf. "AAARGH! WER.... WAS SOLL DAS! ICH BIN DER KÖNIG VON TRAUMLAND! SO SPRINGT MAN NICHT MIT MIR UM!!!", brüllt er, da er brutalst aus seinem Schlaf gerissen wurde. "Mein König, es tut mir ja leid, aber wir sind in Eile. Könntet Ihr bitte während unserer Arbeit auf das Waddle 8 aufpassen?", fragt Meta höflich, nur um angeschnauzt zu werden: "NIX DA! Wo auch immer ihr hingeht, ich komme mit und passe auf, dass ihr keine (Er sagt ein Wort, dass Meta und Bimer empört gucken lässt) macht." Da sie nicht wiedersprechen können, müssen Sie den König wohl mitnehmen. "ACHTUNG!", brüllt Bimer, und Meta kann sich in letzter Sekunde vor einem stürzdenen Teller heißer Brühe retten. Dafür, dass Meta ausgewichen ist, hat König Nickerchen, der bereits an der Tür stand, die Suppe auf den Rücken seines Mantels schwappen fühlen, und auch eine Scherbe des Porzellan-Tellers ist zu fühlen. Einige erdrückende Augenblicke herscht eine trügerische Stille. Dann kreischt Nickerchen los: "AAAARGH! ICH STERBE! SO RETTET MICH!" Meta, etwas irritiert, sagt: "Mein König, wir sind vor einem Krankenhaus, außerdem ist es nur eine kleine Scherbe..." Wie vom Blitz getroffen bleibt der König stehen. "Nur... eine Scherbe?" "Ja.", antworten Bimer und Meta gleichzeitig. Das jetzt Ruhe wäre, dass hätten die beiden wohl gerne. Jetzt läuft König Nickerchen rot an (was bei seiner natürlichen Hautfarbe sehr schwierig ist) und schlägt mit seinem Hammer wie wild auf die beiden ein, während er kreischt: "WARUM HABT IHR MIR DAS NICHT FRÜHER GESAGT!!!" Schließlich geht die Tür auf, und ein Arzt kommt raus, um um Ruhe zu bitten. "Ah! Gut, dass du da bist." König Nickerchen rennt sofort auf den Arzt zu und sagt sehr schnell und dreimal hintereinander: "Bitte, ich werde sterben, wenn du dich nicht beeilst, ich habe eine riesige Scherbe am Rücken abbekommen und jetzt brennt es fürchterlich! Rette mich!" Der Arzt schaut ihn etwas verwundert an, und fragt dann Meta und Bimer: "Was ist denn passiert?" Meta will was sagen, aber Bimer kommt ihm zuvor und macht zu seiner Erklärung die passenden Bewegungen mit seinem Gehstock: "Also von da oben - sehen sie - kam ein Teller runtergeflogen. Meta-Knight ist ausgewichen und der Teller auf dieser Stelle - die da - zerbrochen. Dabei ist eine Scherbe in den Rücken des Königs - also da - geflogen und dann ging das Chaos los." Bimer und Meta und scheinbar auch König Nickerchen sind leicht verwundert, denn dem Arzt schien diese Geschichte etwas zu sagen und er rennt auf den Eingang zu, Meta und Bimer folgen, der König bleibt draußen. "Was ist denn los?", fragt Meta. "Ach, Herr Taraum hat wohl seine heiße Brühe verschmäht. Seit er essen darf, will er umbedingt Lasagne essen, aber nicht ohne Schokolade drauf. Die meisten unserer bereits entlassenen Patienten kamen sofort zurück." "ICH WILL WAS RICHTIGES! DIESES ÖLIGE ZEUG WILL DOCH KEINER!", brüllt Kirby, und Meta sowie Bimer können es auch zwei Stockwerke weiter unten hören. "Muss ich mir das antun..?", fragt Bimer etwas unmotiviert. "Ich hatte vor, mein Gehör noch zu benutzen." "Na gut, du kannst zurück gehen. Außerdem... oh! Is ja schon viertel vor neun!", bemerkt Meta mit einem Blick auf die Uhr, die am Eingang zum 4. Stock hängt. "Also, man sieht sich dann.", ruft Meta noch, bevor er das Treppenhaus im 5. Stock verlässt (Bimer hat es in den dritten Stock geschafft). Meta sieht direkt, wo es langgeht (was nicht schwer ist, da eine wütende und mit Brühe beschüttete Krankenschwester den Korridor langgeht). Im Vorbeigehen hört er sie fluchen: "... glaubt der eigentlich wo er ist! Dieser verfressene kleine..." Er geht weiter, bis er das Zimmer hört, wo am meisten Geschrei ist. Er klopft, sofort geht Kirby ieder lso und brüllt: "WEHE, IHR HABT NIX GUTES ZUM ESSEN DABEI!!!" "Kirby, ich bins.", antwortet Meta darauf, um von Kirby eine nervige und vor allem laute Antwort zu erhalten: "WER IST ICH?!?" "Meta-Knight." Sofort wird es ruhig, und Meta traut sich, die Tür zu öffnen. "Alles in Ordnung?" Das war die falsche Frage, denn Kirby fängt schlagartig wieder an zu brüllen: "WIE KANN ALLES IN ORDNUNG SEIN, WENN ICH HIER NUR MIST ZU ESSEN BEKOMME!!!" "Das ist dein Problem. Jedenfalls soll ich dich abholen. Wie gehts deinem Arm?" "DU BRINGST MICH HIER RAUS? PARTY!" "Niemand hat was von Party gesagt.", sagt Meta und geht auf Kirby zu. "Aber du hast gesagt, du holst mich aus dieser Folterkammer raus." Kirby ist den Tränen nahe. Das er ihn nicht nur rausholt, sondern ihn auch riengebracht hat, das wagt er nicht zu sagen. "Hatte ich schon vor." Sofort kommt Kirby rausgesprungen, zieht sich seine Jacke an, rennt los und zieht Meta mit sich. Früh am Morgen, steht das Waddle 8 leer. Gerda geht zur Arbeit, sie öffnet die Tür und sieht ein leeres Empfangszimmer. "Bimer... na ja, man kann es dir ja nicht verübeln..", denkt sie leicht enttäuscht von ihm. Sie hatte ihm den Brief übergeben, und gehofft, er würde kommen. Leicht demotiviert sieht sie den Haufen mit Rechnungen, und fragt sich sofort "Welcher Stümper hat das denn gemacht..." Also ist das erste, was sie tut, alles zusammenzusammeln und das Ganze nochmal zu machen. In den Rechnungen versunken denkt sie: "Hier ist doch auch noch diese Moniki? Warum ist die nicht da wenn Bimer nicht da ist..." Und wie aufs Wort tritt Bimer ins Waddle 8. Gerda richtet ihren Blick auf, und senkt ihn bedächtig wieder. "Gerda? Du bist wieder da?" Sie atmet einmal leise durch. "Ja Bimer. Seit heute morgen." "Wann bist du gekommen?" "Um halb neun... und es war niemand da. Ich kann ja verstehen, du hast frei, und das sollte man doch auch..." "...was? Ich und Meta sind nur kurz gegangen, da Kirby aus dem Krankenhaus kommt. Wir hatten in der Zeit leider niemanden, der hier sein konnte - aber zum Glück bist du ja gekommen." "Also hast du den Brief...?" "Ja ich hab ihn gelesen. Warscheinlich gleich am nächsten Morgen." "Bimer..." "Nichts zu danken." Noch vor Kirby und Meta kommen Sombores und Georg am Waddle 8 an. "Dann wollen wir mal los...", sagt Sombores, der promt von Walky ausgebremst wird. "Darf ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen?" "Nein, und jetzt aus dem Weg." Walky stellt sich wieder in Sombores Weg... "Wie ist es, ein Mitlgied von La Nuit zu sein? Ich meine sie müssen..." Sombores packt Walky. "Halt deinen Mund." "Bitte um eine Antwort! Sie haben doch..." Sombores wird wütend und schüttelt ihn, teilt ihm recht lautstark mit, was er von seiner Bitte hält: "HALT DEINE KLAPPE JETZT!!" "Nur die eine Frage! Sie sind doch..." Mit einem gewaltigen Schrei und ordentlich Karacho wirft Sombores Walky über 30 Meter weit in ein Fenster vom Waddle 8. "Was war das?" "Du hast das doch auch gehört Gerda, oder? Das ist... der Reporter Walky!" "Irgendwas muss los sein..." Gerda sieht zum Fenster hinaus und entdeckt Sombores. "Sombores." "WAS?" "Und ein Unbekannter, der bei ihm ist." Bimer legt Walky wieder auf den Boden zurück, sanft. "Lass uns gehen." "Toll, Sombores. TOLL! GENAU SO SCHLEICHT MAN SICH AN!" "KLAPPE SAGTE ICH!!" Gerda und Bimer verlassen das Waddle 8, und Gerda stellt ihre Antrittsfrage: "Was wollt ihr hier?" Georg antwortet, da Sombores keine Antwort zu geben wollen scheint. "Wir holen unser Teammitglied hier raus!" "Teammitglied?" Gerda wird es klar, es geht um Schnurfore. "Da hat ihr leider Pech gehabt." "Sicher?" Georg tritt vor, öffnet seinen Mantel, aus dem Fledermäuse hervorströmen. Gerda sieht zwar erst etwas verdutzt, doch dann hebt sie ihre Arme, und die eisig kalte Polarluft tut ihr Werk mittels einfrieren der Fledermäuse. Derweil ist Meta mit Kirby auf dem Weg nach Hause, ins Waldmeistertal. "Kirby, ja, du bist wieder draußen..." "...ist doch schön!" "...aber. Ja, genau. Aber. Aber warum zur Hölle muss ich dich tragen?" "Das hat der Doktor so gesagt!" "Hat er nicht..." "...doch!" "Nein." "Doch!" "Nein...." "Doch!" "Doch!" "Nein! Äh verdammt..." "Na siehst du, die Wahrheit tut doch gut. Lauf die letzten paar Schritte doch selber, Schose und Keeby sind sicher auch da. Ich sollte ins Waddle 8 zurück." "NEEEEEIN!!! GEH NICHT!!" Meta ist erstaunt. Gleichzeitig bezweifelt er aber, dass Kirby das aus reiner Nächstenliebe sagt. "Was ist falls ich hinfalle?" "Kirby, du hast eine Verletzung am Arm, nicht an den Füßen." "Ja ich weiß! Aber wenn ich hinfalle, womit soll ich mich wieder hochziehen?" "Hm... verdammt, du hast recht." Und so hat Kirby Meta überredet, ihn nach Hause zu begleiten. Obwohl Gerda und Bimer nichts gegen etwas Hilfe gehabt hätten. "MACH DAS LICHT AN VERDAMMT SOMBORES ICH SEH NIX!", ruft Georg und geistert mit unklarer Sicht durch die Gegend. "Soooooooooooo..... nur du und ich, meine liebe Eishexe. Was machen wir denn da schönes..." "Untersteh dich..." "Was denn? Sieht uns jemand zu? Haben wir AUGENZEUGEN? Du bist so hilflos wie ein allein gelassenes Küken..." Gerda hat eine aufblitzende Erinnerung. "Wo seid ihr...? Hallo...? Keiner mehr da? Warum nicht? Ich habe Angst..." Gerda läuft in ihrem zu Hause herum und sucht jemanden. Ein Knirschgeräusch ertönt. "M...mama? Papa? Seid ihr es....?" Sie läuft langsam zur Tür, doch sie sieht einen bedrohlichen Schatten aufkommen, der nicht zu ihren Eltern passt. "Mist", denkt sie und sucht sich schnell und lautlos ein Versteck. Inmitten des großen Gewitters hat sie sich in einem kleinen Schrank versteckt. Zitternd und bangend, hofft sie darauf, nicht entdeckt zu werden. Die Schritte kommen immer näher, durch die Dunkelheit in dem Schrank sieht sie nichts als die aufleuchtenden Blitze. Die Schranktür geht auf, und eine große, unheimlich böse Stimme spricht: "Na wo bist du denn... komm raus..." und ein unbekannter Packt sie am Arm. "NEIN! HILF MIR!" "Hah, wer soll dich hier noch finden? Terra-Doma ist dem Untergang geweiht! Und jetzt komm endlich da raus!" Gerda wehrt sich heftig, mit ihren gerade mal 8 Jahren. "KOMMST DU WOHL RAUS? SONST......" Ein Verstummen mitten im Satz. Die Hand, die an ihr zog, fällt regungslos zu Boden. "Gerda, komm mit, ich bring dich wo hin wo es sicher ist." "Onkel Kambakin!" "Ja, jetzt wird alles gut. Ich bring dich hier raus." "Aber ich kann mich nicht immer darauf verlassen, dass man mich rettet..." Gerda kämpft mit ihrer Kraft dagegen, dass Sombores sie überwältigt. "Onkel Kambakin...." Ihre Fäuste ballen sich. "Wasserelixier..." Gerda schlägt Sombores die Faust ins Gesicht, woraufhin er zu Boden fällt, und ein Schrei entweicht: "PETRO!" Kaum eine Weile weg von Nebilla, am Donnerberg, vernimmt Petro ihr Rufen. "Was war das?", fragt Almira. "Gerda... Sombores..." Petro wird zornig. "SOMBORES! LASS DEINE GRIFFEL VON IHR!!!" Und mit dem Kommentar rennt er wie bekloppt in einem Tempo vor, da kann keiner mithalten, nicht mal Waddle Fuu. "Petro warte! Wir kommen nicht mit!", ruft sie ihm vergebens hinterher. In der Zwischenzeit hat Sombores Gerda am Hals gepackt. "Was glaubst du was das hier ist? Ein Spiel?" "Ich weiß nicht was es für dich ist, aber für mich ist es meine Arbeit, mein Leben, meine Aufgabe zu erfüllen und das Waddle 8 zu verteidigen." Diese Worte rühren Bimer, der aber selbst genügend Probleme mit der schlechten (stockfinsteren) Sicht hat. "Weißt du, für mich ist das hier kein Spiel. Und du bist mir im Weg, also verabschiede dich gleich mal von allen, die du gern hast..." Sombores drückt fester zu, Gerda kann kaum mehr sprechen. "Bimer... mein Freund, danke dass du auf meine Bitte reagiert hast, du bist ein echter Freund. Und tu m... uff... tu mir einen Gefallen. Hörst du?" "Gerda, ja, ich höre dich!" Bimer versucht näher an sie zu kommen, um Sombores zu behindern. "Bimer... richte Petro eins aus... au... äh.... sa... sag ihm... s..g... Pe...o... dass... i..h...hn li......." "Gerda! Halt durch!" Bimer schwor sich, es nie zu tun, doch er tut es wieder. Den letzten Rest des Luftelixiers nimmt er zu sich und stürmt auf die Stelle zu, wo er Sombores vermutet. Er hebt seinen Stock und ruft: "Sombores! Lass Gerda los! Ich werde das nicht zulassen!" Mit dem Stock schlägt er auf den Boden, was eine elektrische Welle erzeugt, die sogar für einige Momente die Finsternis durchbricht. Sombores lässt Gerda erschrocken fallen. "DU.... DU WAGST ES MEIN WERK ZU ZERSTÖREN? DAS WIRST DU GLEICH BEREUEN..." Wutentbrannt holt er zum Schlag aus, dem Schalg, der Bimer sein Augenlicht kostet. In dem Moment kommt Petro gerade an, und stellt verwundert fest, er kann durch die Dunkelheit sehen, und auch den Lichtblitz. Ihm fliegt Bimer vor die Füße, getreten von Sombores. Der bemerkt nicht, dass Petro entzwischen da ist. Er geht auf Gerda zu, wie sie am Boden zusammengesackt liegt, und redet im Wahn: "Du... du... wirst mich nicht aufhalten.... hahahahaha.... stirb!" Petro ist fassungslos. Seinem kurz zum Boden gewandten Blick galt das Luftelixier, dass Bimer noch übrig hatte, er hatte sich nicht getraut, alles zu nehmen. "Gerda!" Petro greift es, und schluckt es ohne zu zucken, ebenso noch einen Schluck vom Erdelixier. Sombores reißt den Kopf zu Petro, mit einer wahnsinnigen Miene. "WAS SUCHST DU HIER?!" "GEH WEG VON GERDA, ODER DU BIST GESCHICHTE!!!" "SOLL MICH DAS BEEINDRUCKEN?!" Petro ist wegen dem Luftelixier schnell genug gewesen, Sombores einen Schlag in den Magen zu verpassen, der ihn aufgrund der Wucht des Erdelixiers gegen einen weit entfernten Baum geschleudert hat. Beim Aufprall ist ein lautes Knacken zu hören. Im gleichen Moment verzieht sich die Dunkelheit, und alle sehen wieder klar, bis auf Bimer. Georg schleicht sich in das Waddle 8, in Richtung Zellen. Petro hält Gerda in den Armen. "Gerda, wach auf..." Sie zeigt keine Regung. "Wie konnte er dir das nur antun... wieso dir..." Er legt seinen Kopf auf ihre Brust. "Gerda... du..." Er erstaunt, als er im Inneren etwas hören kann. Sie atmet nicht, ihr Herz schlägt nicht. Aber ein Rauschen ist da, das Rauschen des Wasserelixiers. "Ist.. das... die Rettung...?" Zwischenzeitlich kommen Almira, Fuu und Kelke an, und sind richtig entsetzt. Was ist bloß vorgefallen? Überall Blut... an Bimer, an Gerdas Hand, und eine Blutspur führt direkt zu einem Baum... der einen großen roten Fleck hat. Aber Moment - wo ist Sombores? Walky in seiner grenzenlosen Dummheit geht nach draußen, und macht Bilder und Tonaufnahmen. Georg hat Schnurfore befreit, dessen einziger Kommentar "Endlich mal..." war. "Sombores", flüstert Georg, "ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?" Der Blick alleine hätte ihn töten können. Walky entdeckt sie, und wittert eine Spezialstory. Er drückt aud den Auslöser seiner Kamera, und Sombores hört das. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen packt er ihn und schreit ihn an: "WAS GLAUBST DU WAS DU BIST?! HE?!" Und wirft ihn gegen den Boden, in Richtung des Waddle 8. Almira, Kleke und Fuu bekommen das mit, Petro nicht, seine Gedanken gelten Gerda. "Sombores Violen, herauskommen, Sie sind verhaftet!" ruft Almira. "Muhahahaha..." Mit einem dunkeln Gelächter kommt er aus dem Gebüsch, mit seinem gebrochenen Kreuz, seinem blutigen Körper. Kein schöner Anblick. Er stellt den Fuß auf Walky. "Na was ist? Willst du nicht nächer kommen? Oh, dann riskierst du aber dass mir da eine Kleinigkeit entgleitet..." Und Sombores zückt einen kleinen Dolch. Almira bewegt nur den Mund, und schon packt er Walky und setzt ihm den Dolch an den Hals. "Komm doch, eine Bewegung und er ist Geschichte." Keine Rührung. Jedoch scheint Sombores eine Art Paranoya zu entwickeln. "WAS SEHT IHR MICH SO AN? WAS GIB ES DA ZU GLOTZEN!? IHR WOLLT WAS SEHEN?!" Sombores drückt ihm den Dolch weiter in den Hals und man kann sehen, wie er zu bluten beginnt. "HÖR AUF!", ruft Almira. "WOMIT?!" Und im gleichen Augenblick zieht er den Dolch einmal durch Walky durch und lässt ihn einfach so zu Boden fallen. "Womit soll ich aufhören?" "Du... du bist ein Monster..." "Ach was? BIN ICH DAS?! ICH SAG DIR MAL WAS DU DUMMES NAIVES MISTSTÜCK!" Almira wird böse. "DU BIST ZU GAR NICHTS ZU GEBRAUCHEN! DU HAST NICHT MAL GEMERKT DASS ALLES EINE LÜGE WAR! DU WARST DAS PERFEKTE OPFER! DU UND DEINE SCHWESTER!" Almira ist erstaunt und entsetzt. "WOVON SPRICHST DU?!" "ÜBERLEG MAL, DEIN ACH SO GELIEBTER BEAMER - IST ER WIRKLICH SO TOT WIE DU GLAUBST? IST SEIN BRUDER BIMER DRAN SCHULD? NEIN. NEIN! MUHAHAHAHAHA... DAS IST EIN KOMPLOTT - ALLES WAR EIN KOMPLOTT!" "WAS?!" "DER EINZIGE ZWECK DEN DAS HATTE WAR, DASS IHR EUCH MIT EUREM VATER VERSÖHNT, UND DASS IHR DIE INTRIGE GLAUBT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Almira kann es nicht fassen, sie klappt zusammen, doch Kelke hält sie gerade noch. "Sombores! Das wurde nie bei La Nuit beschlossen! Warum hast du das getan?!" "HAHAHAH... KELKE, KELKE, DER KLEINE KELKE UND SEIN BRUDER... JA... WIE SCHÖN ES DOCH WAR, EUCH IN DIESE SCHIESSEREI ZU LOTSEN..." Kelke ist mindestens so geschockt wie Almira vorher, doch antwortet toternst: "Du hast dahinter gesteckt? Du warst schuld, dass ich fast gestorben bin, und dass er die Waffe bekommen hat?" "WOW, DU BIST EIN BLITZMERKER, SCHON IMMER! DAGEGEN IST DER PINKE KLOPS JA NOCH INTELLIGENTER!!" "Du kannst mir ersparen, wie du dich daran ergötzt. Weißt du was, ich habe lange Zeit viel von dir gehalten, du warst immer so überlegt. Aber jetzt erkenne ich es. Ja, genau." "WAS? DASS NICHT MONIKI DIR DEN ELIXIERTEST ANTAT??" Kelke erstarrt innerlich. "Fuu... halt sie mal." "Kelke, w... was ist mit dir?" "Halt sie." Er lässt Almira zu Fuu fallen, der sie auffängt, ihr Gewicht aber kaum halten kann. "Sombores." Sombores antwortet nicht, hat nur eine grausame, bizarre und geheimnisvolle Miene. "Bleib ruhig stehen, es wird nicht lange dauern." "ICH HAB BESSERES ZU TUN!!" "KLAPPE!" Das war so laut, Almira ist aufgewacht und sogar Meta konnte es hören. "Ich werde dich hier und jetzt umbringen, kalt und herzlos, ohne ein Gefühl, außer dem einen, Rache." Kategorie:Alarm für Waddle 8 - Geschichten }}